


Baby-Boy

by pkmarvel



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sane Wade Wilson, Shy Peter Parker, but not til later chapters, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmarvel/pseuds/pkmarvel
Summary: Wade Wilson was a popular man, for many reasons. He owned the best club in all of New York, gave money to charities, and is the greatest leader of the adored gang, X-Force. Sometimes referred to as Deadpool, its his job to make sure nobody gets a piece of his city. So when his men start dropping like flys, Wade starts digging around for information.Peter Parker didn’t mean to get fired from his job, get a new one, and become a target of a very bad, very dangerous mafia. But, life happens. So when his and Wades world collides, Peter has to make a choice, one that could change the fate of New York City, for the best, or for the worst.I know I suck at summary’s but please read and give this story a chance!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so before you start reading, yes Wade is sane and there was no experiments, so he looks normal. He’s still funny and maybe crazy. There are also no powers in this story! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

Peter was not having a good day. First, he got fired from his job at the club called The Legacy, because a customer got to handsy with him, so he dumped a bottle of beer on the guys head, and apparently that was ”unacceptable”. So when he was ranting to MJ, his best friend, about it, she told him that the club at where she worked would have promoted him for that, and that since they are low on staff the owner would hire him, but he had to be there at exactly five o’clock for the interview. Unfortunately, that means once he got out of his yoga class he would have no time to change, which leaves him where he is now, sitting in a very luxurious office in skin tight black leggings and a white crop top, hair messy and tangled, and his glasses a tad bit crooked on his face.

Nervously looking around, Peter noticed how messy everything was. Papers were scattered around the desk, while some were even wadded up and thrown on the floor. ‘Not an organized person it seems’ Peter mused to himself. Before he could observe further, the door got slammed open, and the heavy scent of alpha left Peter dizzy for just a moment.

The man walked in and proceeded to go to his desk. Once the dizziness faded, Peter was able to see his features and oh boy, it took Peter every ounce of willpower not to drop his jaw in admiration. The man in front of him was built like a god, his suit barely containing the mass of muscle underneath. His eyes were the brightest blue, a color Peter couldn’t name if he tried.

Realizing he was starring, Peter felt a blush rise up to his cheeks. “H-Hello, sir. I-I’m Peter Parker, my friend called you earlier for me to apply for a job.”

“Ah yes, I remember. Although she didn’t tell me you were this cute. Anyways, I’m Wade, Wade Wilson, the owner. I have job openings for dancers and a bartender. Which one did you want?” Wade asked, eyes wandering over Peter’s form. The omega was simply breathtaking, with long, dark eyelashes that framed his hazel eyes perfectly. His hair was perfectly messy, like he just woke up from a restless sleep. And his lips, god they were so pink and full, Wade just wanted to bite them. His scent was even better, if possible, a mix of strawberries and roses. 

Focusing back on Peter, he noticed a lovely blush covered his face. “Ah, well, I would like both, sir. If it’s possible of course.” He glanced towards the floor, not being able to keep eye contact with the alpha in front of him.

Wade, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep his inner alpha calm. It was cooing at how absolutely perfect and adorable Peter was being. ‘Calm down’ Wade growled at it.

“I think I can make it work with you doing both. You can bartend during the week and dance during the weekend. Sound fair?” Wade asked, looking for any signs of dislike.

“That’s perfect! When can I start?” Peter excitedly shouted, face lit up with a beaming smile that was so bright Wade thought he might need to start wearing shades around him.

“How about right now? MJ is the only bartender working at the moment, and since you two know each other it will be fine. However, you do have to wear the omega uniform, but it’s more on the girly side, if you’re okay with that” Wade knew that some omegas didn’t like to wear the revealing outfits, so he let them wear alpha uniforms that don’t reveal much.

Peter stood up, revealing his outfit to Wade. “I think I would prefer the omega outfit, if you can’t tell.” Peter said, giggling at the end.

Wade’s throat went incredibly dry. The crop top showed pale milky skin, with soft lines that showed lean muscle. The leggings highlighted his legs and damn, that must have been the greatest ass ever made. Shaking his head in order to get rid of some dangerous thoughts, Wade stuttered out, “O-of course. R-right this way, follow me.

Trying to distract himself from the natural sway of Peter’s hips, Wade maneuvered his way through the crowd. The silence between him and Peter bugged him, so he spoke up and asked, “I never did ask why you got fired. It must have been something fucking awful.”

Peter felt a frown settle upon his face at the memory. “I worked at the club The Legacy, and customers there are really handsy with the workers, especially omegas. One guy wouldn’t let go of me, I finally had enough and dumped a jug of beer on his head. The club owner said that behavior from a worker is unacceptable, and then he fired me.”

Wade growled out “I would have kicked that fucker out and promoted your or some shit. Unacceptable my ass. You did the right thing. If anybody dares to do that to you hear, tell me immediately.”

Peter chuckled, and his inner omega was purring at the thought of someone caring about him that much, especially a powd alpha like Wade. “Thank you for that, MJ told me you would have done something like that. I appreciate it.”

Wade melted at the small smile Peter gave him, so he smiled back. Just as he was about to comment on Peter’s horrible taste of clubs, a voice yelled, “Peter Parker! Get over here and start helping me work this dang bar!”

Peter’s eyes lit up as he heard his best friend. “MJ!” Peter laughed, running over and giving her a hug. Wade frowned at the contact, not liking what was happening between the two.

Before he could stop himself, he said, “Oh, are you two dating or something?”

MJ and Peter both looked at each other before bursting out in fits of giggles. Peter wiped at his eyes, still doubled over from laughing, before glancing up at Wade through his eyelashes.

“N-no! She is like a sister to me! Besides, MJ already has a girlfriend, and I’m not into girls.”

Wade perked up at this information, smile going from relief to predatory.“So, you like men then?” Wade smirked, eyeing Peter up and down like he was a snack. (Technicaly he was, Peter just didn’t know it yet).

MJ rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother, Mr. Wilson, Peter is oblivious. You have to smack him in the face to get your point across.”

Wade raised an eyebrow while Peter squawked in indignation. “Well, then, looks like I’ll have to be a little forward.” Grabbing a napkin off the counter, and a pen from his suit pocket, Wade wrote his number on the napkin, and slid it over to Peter.

“Here’s my number if you ever want to talk or hang outside of work, and please, call me Wade. Sir is for the bedroom.” Wade threw in a wink while Peter’s face exploded into a nice shade of red. “I’ll come back to check on you, see how you’re holding up.” And with that Wade made is way back to his office, a smug smile gracing his face.

MJ turned to anawestruck Peter with a smirk. “He never wanted to check up on me on the first day. He must like you a lot.”

Peter scoffed and turned his gaze to the floor. “You know it’s just to make sure I don’t screw up MJ, no one is ever interested in me like that. Now show me the uniforms so I can go change.”

Peter stalked away to the back door, where he assumed the uniforms were, while MJ sighed.  
It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse in this chapter!

Peter was lost in thought as he got changed into the skin tight jean shorts, that were so short that his huge ass couldn’t all fit, but it still looked good so Peter didn’t bother taking them off. The uniform shirt was a skin tight tank top, a dark red with a black mask logo on the front. He took out his makeup carrier from his backpack and chose the cherry red lipstick to put on, completing the look of a club bartender. 

Looking in the mirror provided, Peter sighed and splashed cold water on his still noticeable pink cheeks. It wasn’t his fault that Wade was so handsome, but something about the alpha made Peter’s inner omega howl with want, a feat no other alpha has been able to do. 

Deeming himself ready to go out and work, he waltzed off to the bar, where MJ stood cleaning out shot glasses. Coming up beside her, he asked, “Okay, is there anything I need to know, any specific rules so I don’t screw anything up?” 

MJ glanced up at him, and gave him a knowing smirk. “No, we pretty much have free range to do whatever we want, help we can even fight the customers if we have to. But, that aside, what’s with the cherry red lipstick? Hoping to impress a certain handsome and powerful and oh so sexy alpha boss?” She teased, enjoying Peter’s look of discomfort.

“N-no….okay maybe a little, but my inner omega is going crazy! I don’t even know the guy except he has like the prettiest blue eyes ever and god his body is so muscular and I wonder how strong he is I mean wow…sorry I’m rambling again. Let’s just pretend I didn’t say any of that.” Peter stated, embarrassment flooding into his system, scent spiking in distress.

MJ chuckled. “So you do have a thing for him. Listen, Peter, not all alphas are like Flash, okay? Wade is a good guy, sometimes crazy and rude, but a good guy. He’s someone who can treat you like the diamond you are, you just have to be the one to see it. Give him a chance, text him after you get off. It doesn’t take a genius to know he is into you.”

Peter sighed, but he knew she was right, at least about the him needing to get over this fear of his. Peter had dated Flash back in highschool until his third year of college, only breaking up with him three months ago. 

They first met in a decathlon meeting freshmen year, and instantly hit it off. Years went by, and Peter started noticing that Flash was getting more and more violent and possessive. Two more years of abuse and hiding from his friends and family, Peter finally had enough and left him, never looking back. Rumor was Flash left the country for a while, and Peter was thankful he wouldn’t be running into him anytime soon.

“Hey, Pete! What are you doing here, working? Last I heard you were dancing at The Legacy.” Johnny Storm, one of America’s renowned alpha playboys and Peter’s best friend, called out, looking handsome and extravagant as always in his three piece suit.

Peter laughed as Johnny made his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies, disgust evident on his face as one greasy looking lady tried to gain his attention. 

Peter giggled as Johnny eluded the lady, making a face at Peter. “Some help you are. Leave a friend out to die, at least now I know how much I mean to you.” Jonny ranted playfully. 

Peter let out a soft laugh. “Oh, stop being an overdramatic baby, you’re fine. Besides, I thought she was your type, maybe I should help you out and get her number for you.” He teased, winking at Johnny and pretending to walk out away from the bar.

Johnny instantly panicked (even though he knew Peter was joking, he just liked to indulge the omega) and grabbed his wrist, flinging him back behind the bar. Sitting on one of the stools provided, he rushed out, “No no no! I’m good, I can hook up with someone else later! But I’m more interested in why you’re here Petey, not that it’s a bad thing, I never liked you working at that other club, to many shady people.” 

Peter let out a snort of amusement. “Oh, come on Johnny, let's be real here, there are always going to be shady people at clubs, it’s what makes a club a club.” 

Hardy shook his head. “See that’s where you’re wrong, but I won’t get in this argument with you again. Since I’m here though, care to fix me one of those Sex On The Beach drinks? You always know how to make them taste better than the original.”

Peter nodded his head, a smile adorning his face as he grabbed all the ingredients to make the horrible concoction. Peter was more of a classy wine and champagne guy himself, but would tolerate whatever his friends brought to their parties and get togethers. 

A few hours passed like that, Johnny entertaining him and MJ when she came back from her break, and warding off any unwanted customers who didn’t understand what no meant. Unfortunately for Peter, this meant Wade was back, and would be here any second to see how he was adjusting to the work and atmosphere. 

Speaking of the devil, Peter thought as Wade sauntered up to the counter, stopping to talk to a few people here and there. MJ snickered and elbowed Peter. “Here comes your love interest, Peter. Go get ‘em tiger.” 

Johnny frowned and looked back to where MJ has pointed, and noticed the infamous Deadpool, leader of X-Force, a gang that helped the city of New York out many times, but his real name was Wade Winston Wilson. Johnny has ran into him a few times, and has always liked the guy, but the thought of Peter being around the alpha rubbed him the wrong way. 

Wade on the other hand was just coming back from some business relating to his gang. A couple of months ago some of his lower ranked men died, murdered in cold blood, and Wade still hasn’t found the bastards that did it, but once he did there would be hell to pay. The bad thing is, the murdered have been increasing, and it was just his men, no one else’s, and that ticked Wade off even more. 

Wade glanced over at the bar and saw Peter and the other girl, MJ, talking and laughing with a blonde haired alpha that was sitting at the bar. A flare of jealousy revered its ugly head at the sight of the alphas making his Peter laugh, eyes sparkling with mirth. His inner alpha was growling in annoyance at the threat to his omega. 

He’s not yours yet, get a grip, Wade thought. He sauntered up to the bar, putting on his best and charming smile. “Hey there Petey-Pie. How are you fitting in? Everything going well, any problems that I need to address? Because-“ Wade stopped mid sentence, his brain finally catching up on what he was seeing. If he thought Peter looked fuckable and adorable before, he was sex on legs at the moment. The omega uniform fit him beautifully, jean shorts hugging his heavenly ass, exposing long, silky smooth legs. Although Wade was sad to see the crop top gone, the tank top accentuated his body just right. And fucking hell, he put cherry red lipstick on, and oh shit now Wade-

A growl coming from his left snapped him out of his thoughts. Peter was blushing furiously, and MJ just looked amused. The alpha who growled however, did not. 

Wade laughed. “Sorry about that, it’s just that I didn’t think that the omega uniform would fit you this good baby boy.”

Before Peter could speak, Johnny interrupted with, “Of course it would look good on him, Peter looks good in anything, heck you should have seen the one time he put on-“

“Okay that’s enough of that Johnny!” Peter said hurriedly, and then turned to Wade, a bashful look on his face. “And to answer your previous questions, I’m doing just fine, bartending is what I’m good at.” 

Wade smirked and gave another scan of Peter’s body. “Well, baby boy, I can’t wait to see you dance. I might even have you do a private show for me.” 

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Deadpool, but that’s not going to happen, I dance, but I don’t strip or do privates.” Peter said, and then softer, “At least not anymore.” 

Wade frowned, catching the last part, and wondered just what happened that was so bad that Peter didn’t do private shows anymore, because for dancers private shows are their bread and butter. 

A cell phone ringing caught everyone’s attention, and Wade grudgingly realized it was his. Answering the phone he barked, “This better be good, I’m in the middle of something.” 

Weasel, Wade’s closest friend and computer hacker, rolled his eyes at Wade’s anger. He knew that Wade was probably trying to sweeten up the new omega worker he wouldn’t stop raving about when he stopped by to check up on things.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Wade, I know you’re with the omega, Peter was it? And make this quick. We have another murder, one of our guys, but we also recovered another body, a guy who belonged to The Legacy club and their gang. If you can get here soon, that would be fucking helpful too. I’m out.” Weasel finished and just hung up.

Peter was looking at him curiously, head tilted and eyes looking oh so innocent. Wade sighed, then leaned forward into Peter’s personal space. Wade didn’t even notice Johnny Storm (he wondered where he had seen that guy before) and MJ leave the club.

“Look, I have to leave and take care of some work, and since you obviously know who I am besides Wade Wilson your boss, I also want to get to know you outside of work. You’ll get off around ten tonight, because the next shift comes in. I’m going to be in here waiting for you, and you’ll get dressed all fancy and nice back at my place with the clothes I chose for you, and then we’ll have dinner, and maybe I’ll take you home, but it would be great if you stayed over. How does that sound?” Wade asked, and for once him and his inner alpha. We’re nervous for the response of this beautiful creature.

Peter fidgeted a little bit, before he bit his lip and glanced back up at the handsome alpha through his eyelashes. “Well, the dinner part sounds nice, but I’m not to crazy about staying the night, and would rather go home, if you don’t mind. I’m...I haven’t had a great experience with some alphas before, and that fear is still with me, so it’ll take some time for me to warm up to you.” Peter let out, verve’s racking his body, inner omega afraid of rejection.

Wade frowned at the blatant fear in Peter’s eyes, and he vowed to Peter he would never hurt him and always be there for him. They quickly made their plans before Wade had to leave. 

As Peter turned back to greet another customer, he didn’t notice the lone alpha, who heard everything that was said, walk away, the obvious outline of a gun taken with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know most of you hate me for updating so slow, but I’m back and ready to continue this story! This chapter was just a filler before I start to actually get into the plot. Thank you all for the positive feedback, it is what kept me going on this story! Remember to leave comments and kudos! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Opinions totally matter with me, so feel free to leave comments or suggestions! 
> 
> Im planning on making the next chapter hopefully longer so this one won’t be so short! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
